1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel called as a bait casting reel, and more particularly to a dual-bearing reel including a control knob capable of generating a click sound, wherein a friction force to be applied to a spool shaft may be adjusted with reference to the number of times that the click sound is generated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bait Dual-bearing reels are generally constructed in such a way that a pinion is rotated with a gear train driven in response to the rotation of a handle, and a spool is rotated in the winding direction by transferring the rotating force of the pinion to a spool shaft.
When such a dual-bearing reels is used, a fishing line may be excessively released from the spool by casting a sinker and a bait by means of a reel, so that the fishing line may be tangled up on the spool. In order to prevent such a tangle problem, the dual-bearing reels use a centrifugal brake. Since the centrifugal brake has a limited braking force, the rotating speed of the spool is controlled by applying the braking force to the spool shaft.
With the construction of such a dual-bearing reel, one side cover includes a control knob fixing arm protruded therefrom and having a threaded portion on its periphery. A control knob is engaged to the threaded portion of the control knob fixing arm, with a cushion washer and a sliding washer being interposed between the control knob and the control knob fixing arm. The other side cover also has a sliding washer therein, and both ends of the spool shaft are inserted into the sliding washers of the side covers.
Upon the rotation of the control knob in a right or left direction, the control knob can be released from or unreleased to the control knob fixing arm, so that both ends of the spool shaft can be applied with a braking force by means of the sliding washers and vice versa, thereby controlling the rotation of the spool shaft.
With construction of the prior art dual-bearing reel, a user can not confirm a rotated amount of the control knob (in other words, released or unreleased amount of the control knob relative to the control knob fixing arm).
Accordingly, to solve the problems stated above, an object of the present invention is to provide a dual-bearing reel having a click sound producing mechanism to allow a released or unreleased state of a control knob to be exactly confirmed, thereby precisely adjusting a friction force of a spool shaft by means of the control knob.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual-bearing reel having a control knob fixing arm with no screwed portion, thereby increasing the productivity thereof
In accordance with these and other objects, in one embodiment of the invention, there is provided a dual-bearing reel having a control knob for adjusting a braking force to be transferred to a spool shaft. The reel comprises a control knob fixing arm protruding from a side cover of the reel; a pin holder having a boss inserted into a groove of the control knob fixing arm and a groove for receiving a ring; a spring positioned in a hole of the pin holder to support a pin; a plate interposed between the control knob and the control knob fixing arm and having a plurality of locking grooves on an outer periphery thereof and a plurality of concave grooves in close to a center hole thereof; and a nut having a groove inserted into the control knob fixing arm.
The pin extends to the locking groove of the plate through the control knob, so that when the control knob rotates one end of the pin strikes the concave grooves, thereby generating a click sound.